


I Choose You (Both)

by Blackrising



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Adam is really repressed, Explicit Consent, F/M, Multi, Nate is very gentle, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires, the Detective won't be walking anytime soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrising/pseuds/Blackrising
Summary: “What proposition?” I look at them both in turn. “More combat training? Because I’ll have you know, you two are going to have me sore for days.”The loud groan Adam gives at that is equal parts frustration and something I can’t quite pinpoint. Nate coughs, unable to keep the chuckle that swings beneath it from escaping.- OR -Adam and Nate come to an agreement. The Detective isn't quite sure what's going on, but she's not about to complain.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 21
Kudos: 170





	I Choose You (Both)

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I write in months and it's a straight vampire threesome. Dear Lord. I blame the Wayhaven Discord Server for being a thirsty-ass bunch of wonderful people.

The knock startles me out of my contemplation of the traveling bag in my hands.

After ending up passing out at the warehouse more often than not, sometimes barely making it to the room Unit Bravo has prepared for me when sheer exhaustion is wearing down my bones, Nate kindly suggested that I might start keeping a change of clothes or two at the warehouse.

The soft sleeping shirt peeking out of the bag is calling my name, but I resist with a small sigh and turn to the door. “Come in,” I say, not bothering to raise my voice. Even with Unit Bravo on the other end of the warehouse, I imagine they’d hear me just fine.

The door clicks open, the confident swing of it interrupted as it slows to a halt before revealing my late-night visitor.

“I trust you are…decent.”

The clipped British accent in the words is as much of a give-away as the stark coolness of them and I give a slight smile, waving away the slight jump in my pulse at his voice. “Yes, Adam, I’m decent.”

The inexplicable thud of my heart only intensifies at the deep, warm chuckle sounding from right behind the team leader. “I’m sorry for disturbing you, Emma,” Nate says, the door finally opening fully to reveal the two of them – Adam with his arms clasped behind his back and Nate with one hand shoved into the pocket of his pants. It’s a familiar sight by now, the two of them, opposite as they are, with their attention resting on me in ways I haven’t yet quite managed to wrap my head around.

Although…

I blink at them.

Maybe not quite so familiar. Both of them seem to have already dressed down for the night, soft pants slung low on Nate’s hips revealed by an unbuttoned shirt and Adam’s muscular arms bared in a sleeveless shirt.

“I hope we’re not disturbing you,” Nate says and I shake off the sight of them even as Adam’s muscles seem to twitch at my attention and the look in Nate’s brown eyes gets darker, heavier. “If you would like us to leave, please don’t be afraid to say so.”

I busy my hands with the traveling bag, turning my back on them to open the closet and carefully unpacking my clothes. “Not at all! I don’t mind late-night visits, you guys can come to my room whenever you like.”

There’s a soft, hard to identify noise from behind me at my words and I glance back to see Adam’s fist clench, his pale green eyes flicking away from me to stare at a point over my shoulder.

The corner of Nate’s lips twitch. “That is good to know. We were hoping you might be…pleased to see us.”

The rumble of his voice and the tone that accompanies it is lost on me, so I smile and blindly reach into my bag to grab the next article of clothing.

“Of course. I’m always pleased to see you two.”

Instead of an answer, I get two sets of eyes suddenly snapping down to my hands, as if on cue. I follow their gazes down. The set of soft blue underwear between my fingers isn’t all that different from the ones I’m wearing right now – neither is it extremely racy, though admittedly it’s a far cry from the comfortable underwear I prefer while on my day job.

One could consider it in the realm of lingerie, though, and I quickly stash it in the closet in the hopes of not making the two men in my room feel _too_ awkward.

“Sorry,” I say with a quiet chuckle. “That’s probably not something you wanted to see.”

Adam almost takes a sudden step forward, then, his piercing gaze drilling into me and sending a strange shiver up my spine. “We-“ he starts, halting quickly when Nate’s palm falls on his shoulder in a supportive – or restraining? – gesture.

They exchange a silent conversation, one that I am as usually not privy too, before Nate turns his attention to me and approaches, long fingers taking the traveling bag from my hands to gently set it down next to the closet.

His body heat seems to envelop me now that he is standing so close, my eyes involuntarily following the path of his chest down his muscled stomach to where a smattering of hair dissapears beneath the waistband of his pants. I swallow, finding his dark, smiling eyes studying me from beneath lowered lashes.

“Emma,” he says, his voice so warm it feels like sunlight on my skin. “Adam and I have…a proposition for you. One that we hope you’ll consider, though I want to make sure you know you can say no at any time.”

I glance at Adam, attempting to catch his gaze. As if struggling, he takes his time dragging his eyes away from the wall before meeting mine. He takes in the questioning tilt of my brow before softening, imperceptibly, and giving a nod.

“What proposition?” I look at them both in turn. “More combat training? Because I’ll have you know, you two are going to have me sore for days.”

The loud groan Adam gives at that is equal parts frustration and something I can’t quite pinpoint. Nate coughs, unable to keep the chuckle that swings beneath it from escaping.

His hand finds mine and my heart thrums against my throat. “Not…not exactly. It’s a…” He clears his throat and I follow the barely-there flush creeping up his neck with interest, trying to remember if I’ve _ever_ seen him lost for words. “It’s a delicate matter. You know I care for you, Emma. A lot.”

I open my mouth in surprise, automatically checking to see Adam’s reaction. For once, he is not turning away, not taking his eyes away from the display. He just stands waiting.

“I care for you, too.”

The smile on Nate’s face is nothing short of brilliant as he hears my admission, blinding in its intensity. “And Adam cares for you, too.”

If the first statement had my heart beating faster, this next one is enough to ramp up my pulse enough I worry I might need to sit down. Adam has taken a few steps to close the distance between us, hovering just behind Nate. As tightly coiled and tense as his frame is, he nods all the same.

“I- yes, so do I.” Belatedly, I clear my throat. “I care for all of you, of course.”

Nate doesn’t seem to notice my stumbling. He raises my hand to his mouth, his breath ghosting over my knuckles before he presses an achingly tender kiss to the thin skin there.

“We both care for you, deeply.” His words brush over me in a warm exhale. “Let us show you.”

“Show…me?”

The distracting trembling that has taken a hold of my limbs makes me wonder if I imagined the heated undertone in his words. Regardless of what has been building between me and Nate, regardless of the glances I’ve felt from Adam, he can’t mean…-

“I would like to spend the night with you,” Nate clarifies, the way his tongue wets his bottom lip leaving no doubt as do his meaning. “We _both_ would like to spend the night with you. Only if you agree, of course.”

“I- Adam?”

Behind him, Adam’s focus shifts to my lips. It travels down my throat, my chest, all along my body, until I feel like the heat in those eyes alone would be enough to burn me up. He clears his throat, squaring his shoulders in a display of control. “I would not be opposed to it.”

Nate frowns disapprovingly and Adam clenches his jaw. “Yes, I want to,” he snaps. “More than…” His throat moves in a hard swallow. “More than you know.”

All attention lands on me, then, both of them waiting for me to make a decision. Even with my head spinning, I know that neither of them would ever take offense if I were to reject them, now or later.

But with both of them in front of me now, I realize – the last thing I want to do is say no.

“Yes, “ I breathe.

Adam puffs out a strained breath and Nate’s head perks up with a smile. “Yes?”

Clasping his hands tighter behind his back, Adam tilts his head closer to study my face with a furrow in his brow. “Are you absolutely sure?”

Despite their concern, I don’t miss the new tension along the lines of Adam’s spine, or the way Nate’s index finger has started rubbing slow circles against my wrist still held in his palm. With as much bravery as I can muster, I reverse his grip and tug his hand to lie flat against my waist.

His palm is large and warm, long fingers clasping me effortlessly and holding a promise that has me struggling to breathe.

“Yes, I am very sure.”

I don’t have a single moment to worry about where to go from here as Nate tucks me against the planes of his chest and leans down to bring his mouth to mine. He pauses to wait for any sort of protest for one single, agonizing moment, his lips just barely brushing against me.

And then he kisses me.

The warmth of his lips envelops me, slotting neatly against my mouth in a way that has me sucking in a dizzying breath. His arm around me is the only thing keeping me steady as the tip of his tongue teases along my bottom lip, hot and wet and asking for entrance.

The pleased rumbling sound he makes when I part my lips goes straight between my legs.

Instinctively, I reach out with one hand until my palm finds the firm bulk of Adam’s arm, trailing across his shoulder to rest against the straining muscle of his chest. He hisses, the quick rhythm of his heart beating against my fingers.

Nate’s kiss deepens. It’s soft and slow, his tongue stroking along mine languidly, almost lazily, drawing a whimper from deep within my throat. Being kissed by him feels like the pull of a summer storm, warm and familiar and taking me so high I might as well be floating.

My fingers automatically curl into Adam’s shirt, nails digging into him. The groan that reaches my ears is one I’ve never heard from him before – tortured, strained, weeks of control evaporating in one woosh of air. He steps up to me, filling the space not covered by Nate’s towering frame.

Firm lips find the side of my neck.

I groan into Nate’s mouth at the feeling of smooth teeth scraping over my skin, the soft suction of lips, and, looking for something – anything – to hold me upright, splay the fingers not gripping Adam over the expanse of Nate’s stomach.

His responding sigh shivers down my back. I didn’t quite think to check, didn’t even consider it with the combined heat of them fogging up my mind, but when Nate presses the entire length of his body against me, all I can take notice of is the firmness of his erection pushing against my side.

“Emma,” he whispers, breathless when I press back into him.

Emboldened by the moment, I meet his lips again – even as my hand on Adam’s chest slides down in a caress, down over his straining muscles, down and down until I can cup him through his pants. It’s strange, far more forward than I can remember ever being, but there is no space in my head except for the sensations and the need to feel him, to feel _both of them_ , against me, on me, in me.

Adam’s mouth on my neck stills for a moment. And when I squeeze the bulge underneath my palm, his almost shocked growl sends a tingle through me and between my legs, where it settles as a low, insistent pulsing.

When his teeth close around my skin in a bite, it’s all I can do not to sink to the floor.

Noticing my state, Nate seperates from me with the sound of our lips parting almost obscene in the stillness of the room. I feel his loss immediately.

“We should,” he starts, swallowing and attempting to regulate his breathing before continuing. “I think we should move this somewhere more comfortable.”

Adam growls against my neck, just barely pulling away. “Why?”

“There’s a bed right there.”

Nate’s argument goes unheard as Adam draws his nose up to breath deeply against the skin just underneath my ear. And as weak as my knees feel, I can’t deny the thought of moving is getting less tempting by the minute – something Nate seems to feel as well, his hips twitching where they’re pressed against me.

He takes a deep breath. “Adam, she’ll be more comfortable there.” His darkened eyes meet mine, desire and care and _want_ shining in them. The suddenly low dip of his voice feels like a finger running down my spine and between my thighs. “And I want you as comfortable as possible, Emma. I want you focusing on nothing but the pleasure. I want you _screaming_.”

The promise in his words is enough to make me aware of the wetness gathering between my legs and, embarrassingly enough, staining my thighs.

It takes another few moments for Adam to pull away. He gives a jerky nod and takes a step back, even as his pale green eyes roam over me.

Nate shrugs out of his unbuttoned shirt and reaches for mine. “May I?”

All I can do is nod.

The slide of my shirt over my head is too slow and too fast at the same time as Nate’s fingers trace over my skin reverently, caressing each patch of skin as it is revealed. He unclasps my bra with a one quick flick of his fingers – a display of skill that has him smile teasingly and Adam give a roll of his eyes.

When it falls away, whatever amusement either of them may have been feeling falls away. Nate’s smile takes on a hungry edge, while Adam’s eyes are glued to my skin with an intensity that prickles over me and makes my nipples harden.

“You are beautiful.” Nate breathes in sharply. “God.”

Surprisingly, I don’t feel the need to cover myself. The desire in their eyes is clear as day, the hunger evident in every twitch of Adam’s arms and every flick of Nate’s tongue over his bottom lip.

“Thank you.” I swallow and try to smile. “So are you.”

Long arms suddenly wrap around my thighs as Nate bends down to pick me up and moves towards the bed, whisps of his hair brushing against my naked chest. “I told Adam that we should take our time. That we shouldn’t overwhelm you,” he breathes heavily against my sternum. Looking up at me, he presses an open-mouthed kiss against it that makes my nipples tighten even further. “I’m…not sure I’ll be able to keep to that plan.”

Adam, as still as a statue in the middle of the room, hisses out what sounds like an almost pained affirmation. One of his hands, I notice, has inched down over his hipbone and is hovering as if he desperately wants to wrap it around his straining erection.

“You don’t have to.” The sound of my chuckle is weak and breathy even to my own ears. “You _really_ don’t. I’m already-“

_So wet_ , my mind supplies for me, though the words don’t make it past my lips when Nate settles down on the bed with a quiet intake of breath and scoots up to lean against the headboard with me in his arms. I almost think he and Adam intend to take turns, but then Nate flips me over with ease until I’m nestled between his legs, my back and head resting against his front.

I can feel his cock digging into my lower back, his lips hovering near my ear and his arms encasing me in an embrace. And in front of me, in my line of sight, stands Adam, staring down at where my legs have instinctively fallen open as if he wants nothing more than to sink between them and-

“Oh,” I say, realization dawning. “You’re going to…oh.”

Nate’s voice rumbles out against my ear as his fingers slide over my sides to hook into the waistband of my jeans and take a hold of the buttons. “Yes. Are you alright with that?”

I nod.

His thumb slides underneath my waistband to lightly brush against my pubic hair. It’s a gentle touch, yet causes a tremor to run through me.

“Use your words, Emma,” he whispers into my ear. “Tell me if you want this.”

I gasp. “Yes. Please.”

His deep chuckle reverberates through me. “Good girl.”

The flood of wetness those two words cause takes me by surprise, so much that I almost miss it when Adam reaches down to peel off his shirt. The smooth movement draws my focus to the well-defined form of his torso, his muscles tensing and relaxing before he folds the piece of fabric and places it neatly on a chair in the corner with a well-aimed throw.

The ridiculousness of him folding his shirt even now doesn’t even register when Nate pops open the button on my pants and begins tugging them down my thighs. I move to help him, although the shaking of my hands has my grip slipping so much that it takes far too long to get rid of the restricting confines.

When I finally lie in only a pair of panties, I look up to gauge Adam’s reaction. His jaw is clenched, the twitch of it evident even in the low light, and his spine is so ramrod-straight I’m almost afraid it might snap.

“Emma,” he breathes, so low I barely hear it. He doesn’t move a single muscle.

Even now, he’s holding himself back.

Nate places one palm on my stomach and breathes the ghost of a kiss along my shoulder. “Spread your legs for us,” he whispers.

Hesitantly, slowly, I do. First one leg, then the other, I shimmy down just enough to be able to comfortably spread my legs. With a flush staining my neck up to my ears, I tug my panties aside and murmur, “Please, Adam.”

It’s the last straw.

Adam’s shoulders jerk, he groans, and suddenly he’s right there braced above me, vampire speed carrying him across the room in the blink of an eye. He doesn’t take off my underwear so much as that he rips them off, the sound of tearing fabric lost in the panting breaths of the man above me.

Nate’s quick intake of breath has me following his line of sight to see that he’s staring at the noticable stains of wetness running along my inner thighs. Another, far deeper breath follows and he bends down to speak into my hair.

“You smell so good.” One of his fingers traces along the glistening wetness before drawing it back and running his tongue along it. The sight alone has me reaching out to grasp blindly at Adam’s forearm braced next to me. “You’re so ready for us, Emma,” Nate breathes.

Adam is already jerking down his pants with agitated movements, his teeth bared and his eyes drilling into mine. “If you want to stop,” he pants darkly. “Tell me now. Once I’m…I can’t-“ He breaks off with a grimace and I look down, watching as his cock slaps against the hard planes of his stomach.

If there was any doubt about his desires, there certainly isn’t now. The hard length of him is flushed, swollen, a single drop of pre-cum sliding down his shaft. He twitches under my gaze.

“Don’t.” My eyes follow the path of the droplet, biting my lip and wishing I could reach behind me to see if Nate is in the same state. “Don’t stop.”

Adam reaches out to take a hold of my thighs with a growl, stepping between my legs. When he finally, _finally_ , presses fully against me, all I can do is buck my hips and whine lowly, nails digging into Nate’s thigh next to me.

“Lift your hips, Emma,” Nate orders gently, kindly, and somehow that makes the ache between my thighs grow tenfold. I lift my lower body and Adam chokes out a strained breath, the tip of his cock sliding to rest against my entrance.

“That’s it. Just like that.”

He is panting softly, one of his hands reaching up to cup my breast, fingers gently rolling my nipple between them. “Tell us what you want.”

“I want…” I slip one of my legs around Adam’s waist and catch his eye. “Please.”

His powerful shoulders draw inward in a shaky breath. “Say it.”

“I want you to fuck me.”

And then suddenly he’s pushing inside me and I can’t tell whose moan it is that fills the room, whether it’s his as my walls clench around him or me as Nate lightly pinches my nipple or Nate as his other hand disappears beneath me to touch himself.

I can feel Adam’s length fill me, stretch me in the most delicious way possible, and it’s too _slow_ , too dizzying and too good and I just know he’s restraining himself again even as he bottoms out and sets a steady rhythm.

“Fuck,” I gasp, the curse feeling foreign on my lips yet too fitting to think of anything else. “Faster. Please.”

Adam growls and speeds up his movements. Still so careful. As if he might break me.

“Adam.” I dig my nails deeper into Nate’s thigh and clench as his hand moves faster underneath me, Adam’s throat bobbing at the feel of my tightening walls. “Don’t. Hold. Back.”

For the shortest of moments, Adam’s head tips forward and his eyes squeeze shut. And when he moves, I feel as though he really _might_ break me, and there is not a single part of me that doesn’t want him to.

He lets go.

When he pulls back and _thrusts_ , the bed shakes underneath us. His grip is like a vice around my thighs, his pace enough to rattle my bones and I’m not sure how to keep breathing through the sensation of him suddenly _pounding_ into me.

I scream and turn my head to muffle the sound against Nate’s arm, desperately clinging onto him with all the strength I possess.

“Good girl, Emma. God, you’re doing so well,” he purrs into my ear and it sends a stab of arousal through me as powerful as Adam’s thrusts. “I just know you’re so hot and tight and _wet_. I can’t wait to experience it myself.”

The words and the foreplay and Adam slamming into me, his quiet groans mingling with Nate’s gentler panting, all serve to make the ball of arousal in the bottom of my stomach coil and tighten, the first flickers of climax already reaching for me.

“I’m- I can’t hold on much longer,” I mutter frantically against Nate where my face is buried against him, my hips jerking up to meet Adam’s thrusts as much as I can. Adam heard it too, he must have, because the movements of hips grow purposeful, though no less intent.

He fills me just the right way on every thrust, pressing against a spot inside of me that has me seeing stars.

“Do it,” he says, an almost embarrassed tinge to his next words. “I…I can’t, either.”

As if on cue, his hips stutter for the shortest of moments and he mutters something under his breath that sounds like a curse before forcing himself back into the rhythm from before.

Nate’s lips press against my ear, his teeth scraping over the shell. “Come whenever you’re ready. I’ve got you.” To prove his words, he reaches down and cups me, the tip of one finger circling around my sensitive clit and making me cry out. “Or…I could take over. Worship every inch of you until your voice is hoarse from screaming my name.”

I don’t hear what he says next. All I know is the feeling of Adam slamming into me and Nate’s arms around me, his deep voice like honey in my ears, and I can’t hold on. The tight knot in my stomach snaps as I tip over the edge, pure sensation fanning out into every inch of me as I stretch and strain to get closer.

I don’t know what I’m screaming or saying, whether I’m screaming out for Adam or Nate or both. When Adam parts his lip and curls forward in a silent moan, my legs wrap around his waist on instinct to pull him as close as possible. He’s pulsing deep within me, twitching, the warmth of him spilling into me as I keep him inside me.

With Nate’s fingers still steadily stroking my clit, there’s barely a moment of pause before I come again and I moan into his mouth as Nate tips my head up to kiss me.

I don’t know how long it goes on, Adam emptying himself inside of me and Nate kissing and stroking me as though I’m a piece of art to be worshipped.

All I know is that eventually, I lack even the strength to keep my legs up and they slide down to land heavily against the mattress.

“You did so well, Emma,” Nate says, almost in wonder. His praise shivers across my skin, aftershocks zinging down my spine as Adam slumps forward with a sighed “Yes, you did” to rest his forehead against my chest.

“What happens now?” I’m not sure it’s the right question to ask, but Nate merely embraces me tightly. The kiss he presses against my brow has my slowing heart picking up speed again.

“We’ll figure it out later. Won’t we, Adam?”

Adam nods against my chest, a flicker of pride burning in my chest at the usually so stoic and controlled man still attempting to catch his breath.

“Sleep for now, Emma.” In mutual understanding, they both shuffle around to let me lie down on the mattress. Adam slipping out of me draws a delicious, if muted, twinge from my core.

I yawn, but manage to catch their hands. “Will you stay? Both of you?”

They exchange a glance. Nate smiles widely, while Adam only gazes at me, the harsh lines around his eyes softening.

I can’t tell whose hand is stroking my face as my eyes fall closed. I don’t even know which one of them settles in at my back and which one of them lays my head on their shoulder.

But with Adam and Nate curled around me…

I feel safe.


End file.
